


Broken Arrows

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has messed up big time.<br/>Can he fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"JUST FUCK OFF CLINT!" Natasha screams through the bathroom door.

"Nat, please let me in."

"NO." She punches the door to emphasis her level of anger toward him.

"I made a mistake . . ."

"YOU'RE SHITTING ME?" Natasha opens the door pushing past Clint. "You need to leave now"

"Please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. You fucked up plain and simple."

"I know that . . ."

"Then did you do it." Natasha crosses her arms.

"I was drunk and . . . "

"Don't give me that weak ass excuse" She snaps.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH A FUCKING SENTENCE?" Clint yelled.

Natasha sat down on the sofa.

"Go on then."

"Look, I went over to Bobbi's for a few drinks and one thing lead to another and . . . "

"BOBBI! YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" She punches him sqaure in the jaw. Clint stumbles backward.

"I'm sorry Nat."

"YOUR EX WIFE!"

She knees him in the crotch.

Clint falls to the floor.

"I said I'm sorry."

Natasha walks into the bedroom and comes back with her glock. She aims at his head.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

"Ok I'm going, I'm going" Clint gets up and limps slightly to the door.

Natasha slams the door after him so it hits him on the ass.

Clint's phone starts buzzing in his pocket.

It's Fury he has a mission with Romanoff.

\------

It was usually quiet at the docks. Clint and Natasha were positioned on the top of a empty container.

"Come on jerks, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Natasha moans.

Clint rolls his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Honestly I stopped listening twenty minutes ago," She raises the binoculars to look down the water front for any signs of the drug dealers.

"Fine be like that."

"Oh, we got movement"

He spots 9 gang members walking into the warehouse.

"We have a sighting, we're going in," Natasha says over coms.

Both leap down from their hiding places, slowly making there way to the south entrance.

"You go high, I'll take low. Though really you're the low one."

"Yes boss."

Natasha gives him a hard glare before moving over the threshold. Clint starts to climb up into the rafters.

He is just about in position, when he hears gun fire down below.

"Fuck this shit" He leaps down straight into the action.

He manages to incapacitate three guys.

"Nat, where are you?" Clint calls out. He turns the corner passing two unconscious guys.

"Drop it, bro" a greasy looking guy has Natasha in his meaty grasp, with a gun aiming at her temple.

Clint notches another arrow.

"You ok, Nat?"

"Yeah, will you shoot him already?" Natasha huffs out.

"Bro, drop it."

"Or what dipshit?"

"I will blow her brains all over the floor, bro."

"CLINT!"

The butt of a gun lands on his head making Clint loose his grip.

A wet thunk filled the air.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screams.

He tackles the remaining guys in seconds then runs to her side.

"Clint?" Natasha crumples to the ground.

"No no no, hey hey look at me." Clint runs to her side pulling her into his arms.

Natasha fingers the arrows shaft.

"No don't touch that," Clint swats her hand away.

"You missed." She says, weakly

" I . . . I . . . Hey, don't close your eyes on me." Clint taps her cheek.

"I don't feel any pain." She smiles softly.

"Shit." Clint scrubs his hand over his face.

"FURY, AGENT DOWN, I NEED MEDICAL DOWN HERE NOW!" He yells over the comms.

Natasha cups his face, using her thumb to wipe a stray tear.

"You big pansy, stop crying."

"But I shot you."

"Not your fault."

"But I . . . "

Natasha cuts him off with a coughing fit. Blood sprays her hand.

"No, no, no, come on Nat" He taps her cheek again.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MEDICAL?" Clint screams down the coms.

"Take it out." Natasha fingers the arrows shaft trying to find purchase.

"No, stop that." He takes her hand in his.

"I'm scared, Clint." Natasha whole body shook as shock set in.

"No, you can't die."

Tears are now streaming down his face.

Natasha smiles.

"I'm so sorry Nat." Clint pulls Natasha close to his chest.

Silence fills the air.

"Nat?" He pulls back.

She isn't breathing.

"NAT!" He starts shaking her "NAT!"

"Don't you die on me, damn it!" He lays her down flat and starts chest compressions.

"Come on, you're stronger than this"

One, two, three, four.

"WAKE UP!"

One, two, three, four.

"NATASHA COME ON!"

One, two, three, four.

"Sir, you need to step away" One M.E tries to pull Clint away.

"NO, I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" He goes back to the compressions.

"Sir, it's medical, we need to assess her"

In the end three agents manage to pull him away. One takes over from Clint as the other starts up the defibrilllator.

"Barton, come away let them work." Fury pulls him outside.

\------

Minutes slowly pass. Clint is burning a hole in the boardwalk with his pacing.

The M.E's come out and go straight to Fury.

Clint rushes over.

"Is she ok, sir?"

Fury places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Barton. She's gone."

"No, she can't be. She just can't." Clint makes to run for her but is hand back.

"Clint, there is nothing you can do."

He breaks free and races to Natasha's side.

A blood splattered blanket covers her lifeless body.

"No."

He drops to his knees.

"What have I done?"

Fin


	2. At The Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tries to work off some steam

It was coming up on midnight.

Clint hadn't left the range in days.

"FUCK!"

The arrow misses it's mark.

Clint takes another swig of beer, then notches another arrow.

Again it misses.

He downs the rest of his beer and drops it to the ground, it clatters.

"You know drinking won't help."

It begins.

"I know it won't Nat."

"Then why do you do it?" Natasha walks up behind him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

He shugs it off.

"Because I want too." Clint opens the final can of beer, he is gonna have to get Thor to buy him more.

"You know you can't aim drunk."

"Apprently I can't aim sober either."

Natasha chuckles.

"Now that isn't true and you know it."

Clint turns to face her.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not Clint, this is simply your subconcious taking my form."

"Well that's just fanfuckingtastic." he turns and notches another arrow.

It misses yet again.

"FUCK!" He tries again, shooting arrow after arrow, all of them missing.

"Why do i fucking bother?"

"Clint your grieving."

"Yes, Nat I know this, why do you think I have isolated myself down here."

He scrubs his hand over his face.

"Look I just wanted to be alone."

"I'm not leaving."

He turns back to face her.

"But you already did Nat and it is all my fault."

"No it wasn't Clint."

"Yes it was, my arrow killed you Nat."

"Now you listen to me Barton. It wasn't your fault" Clint made to interupt.

"Shut up and let me finish. I messed up I didn't take that guy out when i was combing the area. if i had done my job properly he wouldn't have hit you and i would still be here."

Tears start to form in his eyes.

"Don't say that." He drops to his quiver and bow to the ground.

"It's true Clint and you know it."

He falls to the floor.

"Nat?" He looks up at her with tear stained eyes.

"Let me go Clint." Natasha leans down placing a kiss to his forehead.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Let me go."

"I can't." He looks away but when he looks back she is no longer there.

Clint grabs at his quiver and pulls out arrow after arrow. Snapping them in two.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had such a great day and this fic won't leave my mind.  
> I had to write the real ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clintasha fic, please don't hate me.  
> I'm so sorry for hurting you Natasha.
> 
> Song inspration 'Broken Arrows' by Daughtry


End file.
